


The Good, The Bad, The Dead

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Jess and Ruby. Both Sam's lovers in very different ways, or perhaps not. One-shot.





	The Good, The Bad, The Dead

Jess studied him.

Tall, lean, gawky. At times he seemed no more than an overgrown child still to grow into his body; at times a passionate lover; at times a student as intelligent as any of those at Stanford who came from wealthy, blazoned families.

Sam had attracted her from the first time she'd set eyes on him hunched over a pile of books in the College library, his clothes worn and mended, his chestnut hair tousled fetchingly around his handsome face.

But what did her in was his smile, infectious and luminous. She wanted him in her life, in her bed- forever.

Little did she know that her future was already written. Burned to death on the ceiling of their little apartment. She with a one-way ticket to heaven, Sam a one-way ticket to Hell.

§

Ruby studied him.

Wide shoulders, tight ass, powerful, attractive-Satan's vessel. It was her task to bring him to heel, to get him addicted to her blood. At times she kept him waiting before making herself available. She wanted to become indispensible. Wanted him to yearn for her.

However, she had to admit, the aftermath of a session was something to write home about. Once sated, Sam attended to satisfying the sexual urges the blood enhanced.

He was a passionate lover, though perhaps 'lover' wasn't the right word. Her meat-suit could take anything Sam meted out in his altered state. It repaired itself easily from one encounter to the next.

She allowed her thoughts to wander. Perhaps Lucifer would grant her the boon of becoming his lover. She shivered at the anticipation of having sex with Sam's body when it was Lucifer in the driving seat.

But, like Jess, her future was too already written-a blade to the heart offered by Sam's very pissed big brother, Dean.


End file.
